Soul Calibur 2: A Bond of Souls and Swords
by Trust Witness
Summary: Things do not look good. Nightmare is posessing skilled warriors to do some of his dirty work for him... There are only five warriors left that happen to be Cassandra, Maxi, Yunsung, Talim, and Xianghua.... Can they honestly kill their friends? R&R! LAST
1. The Attacks

SOUL CALIBUR 2: A BOND OF SOULS AND SWORDS  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story... I do own the plot however! ^_^  
  
A/N: R&R Please everyone!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE ATTACKS  
  
Hong Yunsung was at the dojo where he had grown up. He took out his sword "White Thunder" and gazed at his reflection in the fine sword. Seung Mina had given him this blade. She said it would help him to realize things. He did feel different when he received it, and had fought with the strength it gave him ever since. Still looking at his reflection, he saw something behind him through the sword. He turned around.  
"Seung Mina! I was wondering why you were not here... How have you been?" Seung Mina did not answer Yunsung. She walked toward him a strange light in her eyes. "Hey... Are you all right?" Yunsung took a step back. When she got close enough to him, he could see her eyes clearly. They were not her usual soft brown color. It seemed as if a mist had settled in her eyes, corrupting her vision, and they were black with a red rim.  
"Hey Mina, what's wrong? Why don't you answer me?" Yunsung asked, a bit anxious. Not expecting an attack from his long-time friend, he took the blow from her staff head on. Seung Mina did not flinch when she struck him or say anything. Yunsung flew onto the ground, uncertain of what to do. He rubbed his shoulder as it stung agonizingly. He sat there confused as Seung Mina raised her staff again. Yunsung dodged that strike, and tried to reach for his White thunder, but Mina hit his outstretched arm.  
"Mina, stop it!" Yunsung yelled pulling his stricken hand back. She did not stop, or make any notification that she heard him. All she heard in her mind was, "kill, kill, kill." He was still unsure of why his friend was attacking him, but he did not feel like getting beaten to find out why. Yunsung threw a quick kick to disarm Mina. He hoped this would give him enough time to grab his White thunder and get out of there. No such luck. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, making him choke on his own breaths. She lifted him up in the air with such strength that Yunsung didn't think she had. She threw him brutally against the wall of the dojo. She walked slowly over to him.  
"Why are you doing this?" He coughed, his blood seeping through his white shirt. Mina had regained her staff and held it high in the air to beat him.  
"Seung Mina!?" her father, and owner of the dojo called, looking positively baffled at what she was doing. Given this distraction, Yunsung rolled out of the way of the incoming attack and painfully got to his feet. Running as fast as his stride would take him, he grabbed his White thunder. Without a word to Mina or her father, he ran out the door and into the stormy night. He made in just in time because as soon as he shut the door, a knife was flung into the door way, sinking merely into the wood. Yunsung did not look back. He just ran through the muddy plain and crossed the bridge into the village.  
  
Maxi was in his house not too far away from the scene of Yunsung and Seung Mina. He was in his chair thinking when there was rapid knock on the door. He could hear sobs from outside, and rolled his eyes. It must be Xianghua. Walking calmly over, he opened the door almost being pushed down by Xianghua, reaching forward and crying into his chest. He patted her back awkwardly.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked softly.  
"Kilik...... (Sob)..Kilik.."  
"What?" Maxi asked. Xianghua would not answer so Maxi drew her away from him. His eyes opened wide. There were many cuts and bruises across her face, and slashes down her arms.  
"What happened to you?...."  
"Kilik attacked me!....... I didn't know what to do, I didn't have my sword with me and I couldn't fight Kilik, he's my friend!...... (Sob).. He said he would come for you next!..... I needed to warn you! He hurt me Maxi!" Maxi refrained from rolling his eyes. Xianghua should have fought him, friend or not. She was a fighter, and that is what fighters do. Maxi did understand in a way though. Kilik and Xianghua had traveled with Maxi on a quest, and during that time, they had created a bond. Why would Kilik do such a thing? For no reason; whatsoever?  
"Did you ask him why, Xianghua?" Maxi asked softly.  
"Yes. All he said was.... Nightmare. And something about, "Needing more souls." " Maxi got a blanket from his closet and draped it over her. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Does this have something to do with..... The soul edge?"  
".......You must be freezing. why don't you sit by the fire....." She smiled the tiniest bit and put her hands near the fire. Maxi stood outside sheltered by the rain a little, when suddenly a man appeared out of the corner of his eye. Carrying only his rod and a scowl, he walked unambiguously towards Maxi's house.  
"Halt." Maxi commanded. Kilik ignored him or didn't hear. "Kilik-" Maxi started but was cut off.  
"I do not recognize that name anymore." He answered in a monotonous tone. Maxi shook his head, confused.  
"What happened?" Maxi asked, looking into his hazed over eyes. Kilik did not answer, but drew closer with the rod still in his hand. "Do not come any closer," Maxi warned, whipping out his weapon.  
"You are not my master," Kilik answered in that same tedious tone.  
"Who is your master?" Maxi asked gripping the door knob to enter his house.  
"Nightmare."  
"Shit...I was afraid of that....." Maxi answered and entered his house. "Come Xianghua. Kilik is here. We can leave out the back door." Xianghua swiftly pulled herself together and left with Maxi.  
They were both silent for about ten minutes when Xianghua finally spoke.  
"Where are we going Maxi?" He didn't answer her.  
"It isn't the same without Kilik..... Will he be all right?"  
"I don't know Xianghua....." Maxi sighed and turned his head away from her. They ran far and fast as the sun was setting in the distance. They could see a figure in the distance. Xianghua peered closely at the figure. He had red spiky hair and he was drenched from the rain, running as well.  
"It's Yunsung!" she exclaimed. As she was about to run to him, Maxi caught her arm and held her back.  
"You never know....." He said. When they crossed paths, Maxi could look into his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. They were not black or hazed over.  
"Maxi, Xianghua, the strangest thing happened...... whoa, Xianghua, what happened to your face?"  
"I fear the same thing that happened to you," Xianghua pointed at Yunsung's blood stained shirt. Completely without knowledge of anything that was going on, or knowing what to do, they stood in the rain, trying to figure things out.  
  
Cassandra's sword was in her hands as she squinted her eyes and let it swing, striking only air. Not being swift enough, she felt muscular arms covered in armor grab her neck from behind.  
"This is the end!" He hissed in her ear. She struggled with his arms, twisting and turning, only to end up in the same position. The man swung his sword called the soul edge high in the air, bringing it crashing down, and cutting inside Cassandra. With the soul edge through either side of her, Cassandra slid down to the ground, her eyes wide and her mouth gasping for air. The man let her struggle watching and waiting. Cassandra's vision was slowly slipping away from her, as if a haze had settled upon her eyes. Not being able to see, she slipped into panic, and passed out on the floor, the soul edge still inside of her. Sophitia suddenly appeared in the room, though Cassandra did not know this. Sophitia screamed in terror, to see her sister, sprawled out on the floor, crimson blood spilling out from her wounds. Sophitia's sword was already pulled out and she charged at Nightmare with a roar that caused her throat to go dry.  
"Foolish." He muttered holding out an arm to stop her. Sophitia did not care if she was foolish. She did not care what he called her. She fought blindly, Nightmare was quite surprised. While Sophitia was struggling with Nightmare, a brown haired, brown eyed small girl poked her head into the room. She silently ran to Cassandra, and as soon as she picked her up, Nightmare's head spun around to face her.  
"ARRRAAAHH!!! MY SWORD!" The girl's face shone with determination and she tried to flee, but the sword weighed Cassandra down. It was hard enough to carry just her! Nightmare actually jumped on Sophitia to get to Talim and Cassandra. His massive weight of armor landed right on Talim and she let out a yelp. Cassandra was not totally underneath them, but her leg was, as Sophitia figured out when she tried to pull her away. Sophitia could still reach the sword though, and so she yanked it out of Cassandra, and her eyes flew open. He vision was not blurred anymore and she could feel everything again. She had a brutal wound in her stomach, but now was not the time to dwell on that. Nightmare was without his sword, but he was still dangerous. His iron hands punched Talim, and he finally stopped when he saw Cassandra, on her knees in front of him. Nightmare kicked her so that she flew outside of the house, rolling onto the muddy grass. She wanted to get up..... she needed to get up! But she could not. Her wounds would not allow her, and she slowly drifted off again. Nightmare had regained his sword and swung it high up in the air to bring in down into Talim who was underneath him. Sophitia's eyes grew wide and without thinking she flew in front of Talim taking the blow for her. Talim finally got a chance to get out from underneath Nightmare, and went to Sophitia, the soul edge within her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and Talim grabbed the hilt of the sword. Just as she had gotten about an inch of it out of Sophitia, she felt a sharp pain in her side and she was flung out into the muddy grass, passing out before she hit the ground. 


	2. A Nightmare Come true

SOUL CALIBUR II: A BOND OF SOULS AND SWORDS  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Soul Calibur characters, however I will  
borrow them if I please...... ^_^  
  
A/N: I didn't really expect this chapter to come out this way, but that's okay ^_^.... Please read and review!!! I hope the next chapter will be out sooner then this one was..... k, please review to tell me what is missing or what is good so far..... See you next chapter... (Hopefully it will come  
out sooner then this one! -_-;;) A/N: IMPORTANT!!!!! I have changed Link into Talim!! Haha, Link isn't in the story anymore..... I put Talim in there instead. O_O okay.... that's  
all ^_^  
  
CHAPTER TWO: A Nightmare come true  
  
Cassandra woke up to remember a horrible memory and a very injured stomach.  
"Ugh....." She grunted, and was startled by voices. She did not know where she was.  
"She's waking up!" said a female voice.  
"Yes, we can see that Xianghua......" A male voice said. Xianghua? She knew that name...... Cassandra opened her eyes to find familiar faces. One was a girl with short brown hair that flipped up, making her appear as a cutesy type, which she is. Another was a boy with flaming red hair and an expression that was unmistakably Yunsung and there was a man with black hair and light brown eyes on the right of her. Maxi. She smiled at her friends.  
"Wow...... Um, hey guys," Cassandra tried to laugh. "What's the occasion?" Xianghua gave a little squeal and bent down to hug her. Yunsung smiled, and Maxi spoke, looking down at her wounds.  
"Do you remember what happened?" Cassandra did not answer for a while but suddenly, it hit her.  
"Where am I?"  
"Seung Mina's dojo, it's peaceful now," Yunsung said.  
"Where is Sophitia?" She asked, suddenly alert.  
"Sophitia.....? I don't know Cassandra....... We didn't find her."  
"Where is Talim?"  
"Right beside you......." Yunsung said his eyes still upon Talim.  
"Sophitia and she saved my life......"  
"Who..... Did this to you?" Yunsung asked.  
"Nightmare..... He was trying to turn me into his slave...."  
"How?...."  
"He stuck his sword..... The soul edge into me...... and.... It felt like dying. I thought I was dead.... My eyes..... They glazed over..... I couldn't see..... And well the next thing I knew I was looking up at my much bloodied sister and Talim was taking the wrath for me..... As soon as I got onto my knees, I was kicked out of the house..... And I passed out. It all happened so quick..... And I don't know what happened on their part..... But they risked their lives for me!"  
"Wow..... Well that was nice," Xianghua said tilting her head. Yunsung rolled his eyes.  
"Fortunately we did not meet with Nightmare himself, just one of his minions......"  
".......Who?" Cassandra looked at the troubled faces of her companions.  
"Seung Mina," Yunsung answered.  
"Kilik," Maxi said. Xianghua looked away.  
"And unless there was some miracle there, I'm guessing Sophitia is too."  
"What do we do?" Xianghua asked, refusing to let tears leak out of her eyes.  
"Unless anyone has any better ideas, I will go to save them. Kilik is like my brother, and I will not let the same thing that happened to my crew happen to him."  
"What of the others?" Cassandra asked.  
"Who?"  
"Taki, Ivy, and such. What do you think happened to them?"  
"Do I need answer this question?" Maxi shook his head.  
"Nightmare will pay," Cassandra said, clenching her teeth.  
"When will Talim wake up?" Yunsung asked.  
"Soon, I hope. I don't really know."  
"Soooooo..... Are we just going to sit here until tomorrow? For all we know there may not be a tomorrow. We will have to split up to find the right information, savvy?" Maxi said, his inner pirate shinning through.  
"Aye, aye, Captain!" Xianghua giggled. He rolled his eyes.  
"We will leave as soon as Talim wakes up. There is no time to spare. Get your things and you had all better be ready by the time Talim is awake." Maxi commanded.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who made you the captain of this ship??" Cassandra asked with her strong temper.  
"No pun intended," Yunsung chuckled.  
"I did," Maxi said bluntly and turned to grab a bag. Cassandra opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. Cassandra at a loss for words is one thing you do not see often. She was reluctantly dragged away by Xianghua into the next room.  
"Talim's........ Okay.... right?" Maxi looked at Yunsung with a sly smile that he was trying to hide was spreading across his face.  
"No, she's going to die Yunsung...... Why do you care anyway? All you care about is yourself," Maxi sniggered. Yunsung glared at him and looked down.  
"Harsh," He said softly.  
"Well you deserve it! Remember last year in the tournament, when you had won the battle against me, you laid down on the ground and said, "Man, I'm much better looking then you," while fanning yourself. Come on man! Didn't think I would remember that huh?"  
"......Yeah...... I remember winning." Yunsung grinned remembering the thought.  
"But then Taki clobbered you in the next match you ass. Look. Yunsung. If you're going to help on this mission, then you have to use your brain. You know, that thing, in your head?"  
"Yes." Yunsung glared. He usually did not take this crap from anybody, but he had to cooperate with Maxi if he wanted to save Seung Mina and the others.  
"Good. Now I was thinking you could go with Xianghua and Cassandra, Talim and I would go together."  
"Uh, er, but....."  
"But what?....." Maxi sniggered looking away. Yunsung punched his arm, and Maxi laughed harder.  
"Okay, but you have to behave yourself, and stay focused on the mission. Not on her. Savvy?"  
"Yeah, yeah, pirates honor, okay?" Maxi glared at him and then turned his head to go find the girls. Yunsung was left there in the dojo with an unconscious Talim at his side. He looked at her with a new respect. She lay there with many cuts and bruises on her, but Yunsung still found her beautiful. His hand obeyed his thoughts and reached out to brush brown hair out of her face. When his hand had barely touched her beautiful skin, Talim's eyes flew open and grabbed his shaking hand. She gasped.  
"Yunsung? What are you doing?"  
"I er- uh......." Not having an answer, he did not respond. Talim stared at him with puzzled eyes, not understanding.  
"Oh, no. What did you do? I thought we had an agreement," Maxi said leaning against the door way. Yunsung shrugged at a loss for words and Maxi softly chuckled.  
"I told you to be ready by the time Talim woke up. You are not. Where is your head Yunsung?"  
"Sorry...." He muttered passing Maxi. Maxi filled Talim in on what was happening, and Yunsung, Cassandra, and Xianghua got their things together. They all finally entered the room and Maxi turned to them.  
"All right. Cassandra, you'll be coming with me, I think our fighting skills will be a good offset to each other. Talim, Xianghua, and Yunsung..... Will go together I suppose. Talim, you will have to be the brains there."  
"Hey!" Yunsung said and Xianghua cocked her head.  
"We have three days to gather any type of information. We need to know where Nightmare is, what he wants, and who exactly he has corrupted. We will meet back here in three days..... Savvy?" Cassandra rolled her eyes.  
"Yes sir, savvy and all that." Maxi shook his head and clapped a hand on Xianghua's shoulder.  
"For Kilik," He whispered in her ear. She nodded. "Keep an eye on Yunsung, could you? He has a very strong will." She nodded again, but then she turned to him and he saw tears in her eyes. Xianghua hugged him close.  
"Awww....." Cassandra sniggered. She tugged at Maxi's black hair. "Those three days are going to go pretty fast...." Maxi patted Xianghua's head awkwardly and broke away from her. He opened the door to exit, and let his companions pass. Before he left the dojo, he took a long look at it....... it was possibly the last time he would be seeing it. 


	3. Day One

CHAPTER THREE: Day One  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Soul Calibur characters.  
  
A/N: Hey!!! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! T_T You like me, you  
really like me!! -_-;; Just kidding!! ^____^ Okay... I have to admit it though.... I am one of those people who make up too many stories and can't add on a lot T_T Sorry this took so long!! I'll try harder next time =^_^= Again thank you for your reviews, I take all of them to heart, and those are why I continue to write ^______^ Hope you like chappie four, please  
review!!!  
  
Talim, Yunsung, and Xianghua, would travel the west side looking for anything they could find, while Cassandra and Maxi looked to the east. Maxi and Cassandra decided they would head through Benetnasch, Thuban, and Regulus.  
  
Walking for nearly a half hour without speaking, Cassandra finally spat out something.  
"Maxi.... How did you get in that situation with Astaroth?" He looked at her and smiled.  
"Well, first of all, we hated each other, that was essential in a bad relationship...." Cassandra smiled back, and Maxi continued, telling her how Astaroth had died, and he had to fight him again, and everything in between. Cassandra found it very easy to talk to him. They laughed and cracked jokes, almost forgetting their mission. Cassandra felt he was much wiser beyond his years, and he could see any obstacle another way. She loved how open minded he was.  
"-And so I prayed to Hephaestus, and I left."  
"All for your sister?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow...." Maxi nodded his head in approval.  
"You know, this is probably a touchy subject.... But what happened to your crew?"  
"Astaroth is an evil man. He is corrupted. I will never forgive him." Maxi had failed to tell her that minor detail. Cassandra bit her lip. She hit a nerve.  
Finally they entered Benetnasch, their weapons not even required yet. Two guards stood at the gate, grim faces, with very pointy spears.  
"Halt! What is your business in Benetnasch?" One of them called.  
"We're tourists," Cassandra said, raising an eyebrow.  
"No tourists are allowed in. This place is for business only." Maxi's eyes narrowed.  
"What about the people who need to cross to get to Thuban?"  
"Cross the river," One of the guards scowled.  
"There are no boats."  
"This is not our problem."  
"Let us pass." Cassandra glared.  
"No one is allowed in!" Maxi looked at Cassandra.  
"Two lives are better then millions that will die because of Nightmare," He whispered. She nodded and took out her sword, feeling Maxi tense next to her. The guards pointed their spears at the two.  
"You are not tourists," The guard spat. Cassandra gave a dainty smile and thrust her sword into one of them, causing him to heave over, and fall onto the dirt ground, eyes open.  
"See? All that for nothing!" She made a disgusted face and pulled her sword out of the man. The other guard opened his mouth in shock and held his hands up in surrender. Maxi grabbed him by the collar.  
"Who is it that prevents us from entering?" He yelled.  
"Cervantes!" The man choked. Maxi released him, throwing him on the ground. Maxi then forced the gates open, and the two entered.  
  
Yunsung walked with his hands behind his head (A/N: the anime way ^__^) quite content to be with two beautiful girls.  
"You know what?" Talim said after a while.  
"What?" Xianghua said, glancing at her map.  
"I think we've been going around in circles! Yunsung, weren't you supposed to be keeping track of the compass?" She narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Yeah, uh, er, I not er sorry." Yunsung was speaking gibberish! He had the urge to hit himself on the head. He didn't but it felt like he was slapped in the face when Xianghua and Talim giggled. Man, I wish Maxi was here.... Having two girls with me is too much pressure. He thought.  
"Yunsung, you're such a nerd!" Xianghua giggled. He glowered.  
"Look, we need to get off this trail!" Talim said, her laughter subsiding. "Give me the map Xianghua, you're holding it upside down." After reading it for a while, she put the map down.  
"The map says we need to go this way!.... But... There isn't a way! It's been blocked off by those boulders." Yunsung showed his muscles.  
"Leave it to me!" He said, glad he could show off. However, it did not work out as planned. The rocks were way too heavy.  
"Heh... um... plan B?" He asked. Talim dropped everything and closed her eyes. The wind rustled through her hair and clothes. After a while, she opened her eyes.  
"The wind tells me to go this way, come on!" Xianghua shrugged and followed while Yunsung dragged behind with the luggage.  
  
"Cervantes is in this city," Maxi glanced around cautiously. "His being here must have something to do with the Soul Edge. You know it's power that he craves." Cassandra nodded. Suddenly they heard a roar, and a huge man appeared, charging towards Maxi with a deadly sword. Maxi was prepared.  
"Cassandra!" he said quickly, "Go find Cervantes! We don't have time to both battle this thing! I can handle this!" Cassandra nodded reluctantly and ran to the side, searching for Cervantes. With a war cry, Maxi swung his Soryuju against the man, causing him to fall back. He scrambled onto his feet.  
"EAT THIS!" Maxi cried as his Soryuju gave rapid damage to his opponent. The man once again got up. He nicked Maxi with his long sword and tried to slash him again. Maxi raised his Soryuju high in the air and was about to finish the man when suddenly he felt about four or five men grab him around his mid drift. Maxi squirmed and struggled, but there were too many of them. Suddenly a laugh rang around the room which caused his hair to stand on end.  
"Ivy!" He yelled.  
"Yes, yes, surprise, surprise. It's wonderful to see you again. Too bad we have to part so soon."  
"What happened? Are you on your Father's side now?" Maxi managed to say, despite the hands around his neck.  
"You should be begging for my mercy man. You have no right to ask me these questions. However.... I am on Nightmare's side. Not my father's. He just happens to be on the same side as me!" She laughed.  
"How many are on 'your' side?"  
"Seven," She bragged. Maxi suddenly noticed the bandage around her stomach. Nightmare..... He thought. "What? Do you think you can take all of us by your lonesome?"  
"What do you want from me?" He glared.  
"That's more like it, you rat. Begging for mercy now, are we?"  
"I never said that." He said. Ivy shook her head.  
"Take him away," She said flicking her wrists. Maxi flailed and tried to get some of the oafs off of him but he could not.  
"Wait....." He said with a muffled cry. Ivy turned around with a smirk.  
"Yes?"  
"What do you want?"  
"Give yourself to me." Maxi's raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"You will be my slave. You will do my bidding, whatever it may be..." The guards laughed menacingly. Maxi was afraid to ask about the last part. "I want to try you out...." She smiled twirling a piece of Maxi's hair.  
"Try this," A voice said. Everyone looked at Cassandra who had somehow had stolen the radioactive fluid that would cause your skin to melt if it touched you. She stuck her sword into it and it started pouring out. The guards dropped Maxi who, like a cat, landed on his feet, but was then knocked over my Ivy who unexpectedly pounced on top of him.  
"Ugh!! Bitch get off of me!" He yelled, trying to keep away from the fluid.  
"If I must die, I will take a keepsake to hell with me." She smiled evilly.  
"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree...." Cassandra muttered. "Maxi! I can't help you where you are! Try and make it to the roof!" Cassandra yelled, and in a flash was bouncing off objects to make her way to the top.  
Maxi kicked the slut hard, and flung her off of him over his head. She landed, the fall taking the wind out of her. Maxi scrambled up and felt Ivy grab his leg. He viciously kicked her in the face and started to climb a rugged wall to the roof.  
Finally able to reach Cassandra, he grabbed her hand and she helped pull him up.  
"Wow..... Thanks Cassandra." Maxi said bending over and breathing hard.  
"I knew you'd need me. So if you're the Captain, let's just call me the first mate, okay?" Maxi smiled and watched the people below scurry around.  
"So what were we able to find out through all of this?" Cassandra asked.  
"Not much, but Nightmare has a following of seven....."  
"That's all? Nightmare and the seven dwarfs?" Maxi smiled at her.  
  
"It could build up if we don't act soon...."  
"Right...." Cassandra said. Looking to the west, Cassandra saw a beautiful sunset filled with pink blue, and purple. "Look!" She smiled. Maxi turned his head. And so they lay there, watching the sunset for some time.  
  
"It's getting really dark!" Xianghua cried, stumbling on a rock.  
"What do you say? We stop and sleep?" Talim said. Yunsung stared. Man, he couldn't do this; he needed Maxi to keep him under control!  
"Yunsung, why don't you pitch the tent? Xianghua, you get the firewood, I'll try to figure out what way we're to go in the morning."  
"Um..... In these woods? Alone?" Xianghua stammered.  
"Sure, why not? No one is around for miles. If it makes you feel better, Yunsung will go with you." She smiled.  
"Thanks for volunteering me," he muttered. Xianghua took his hand and skipped into the abyss.  
"Grab whatever," Yunsung said, pointing at a pile of wood. She nodded. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes.  
"Just the wind," he reassured Xianghua, but he was not so sure himself. Xianghua unexpectedly stopped, freezing at the black shadow that loomed in the abyss.  
"What?" He followed her gaze, peering closely through the dusk. "Raph- Ugh!" Yunsung was slashed across the stomach with a sword, coming from the dark outline. Xianghua shrieked and grabbed her sword. The man did not allow Yunsung to get up, and kicked him back down. Xianghua held her sword out and nicked the man, causing him to turn around, and Yunsung got the chance to stand up.  
"Bastard!" Yunsung muttered, as he felt the huge welt across his waist. Yunsung took his white thunder and cut him across the back. The man turned again and they had a classic sword fight, Xianghua watching in fear. Being the expert swordsman, the shadow disarmed Yunsung, leaving him defenseless. Yunsung cried out as the man mercilessly slashed his sword cutting him in various places. He was backed into a tree, only to be protected by his arms.  
"Yunsung?!" Talim called in fear, hearing his cries. The man stiffened and suddenly grabbed Xianghua, throwing her over his shoulder, and disappearing into the night. Yunsung stood up quickly and tried to chase after them, but his massive blood loss body would not allow it. He slumped down on the tree and passed out. 


	4. Day Two

CHAPTER THREE: Day Two  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Soul Calibur Characters.... sigh.  
  
A/N: Hey!! Did I do better with my due date this time? Teehee, thanks sooooo much for the reviews guys! Please tell me what you think! I love to  
hear what you have to say! The pairings will definitely become more  
prominent within the next few chapters, okay, see you in 2004!!  
  
If you are to flame me, I like constructive criticism. Thanks.  
  
"Yunsung!?!" Talim called, bushes scratching at her legs and arms. "Where are you?! Can you hear me?!" She ran her hands through her hair in anxiety. "Xianghua!? Anyone?" Talim was very fearful. Who knew what could have snuck up on her comrades, and why were they not answering?! What could have-  
"Oof!" A huge tree root interrupted her thoughts and tripped her. Her hands broke the fall, and as she pushed herself up, she felt her hand touch a smooth piece of cloth. It was ripped off, and there it lay in the mud, by its lonesome. Talim held the piece of cloth and suddenly stood deathly still. She could not feel any wind. Her friends were in trouble. Rain started to drop on her dark hair. She needed to find them soon!  
  
"Yunsung?!" He heard a distant voice.  
"I'm here," he tried to call, but it came out merely a moan. He felt the rain drop down on his hair and flatten his red spikes. "Aw, man...." He moaned quietly. The heavy rain dropped down on his body and make small pools of blood on either side of him. In the dark Yunsung could make out a petite figure making it's way towards him.  
"Talim?" He asked with effort.  
"Yunsung!" Talim ran to him and kneeled down to his height. She ran her hand through his hair and hugged him, making blood stains on her clothes.  
"Oh my god! What happened?!"  
"He took Xianghua...." Yunsung groaned.  
"Who?!"  
"Raphael. I tried...." His voice broke away. Talim hugged him.  
"Do.... do you think you can walk?" Yunsung nodded and bit his lip.  
"The camp is a ways back. Are you sure?"  
"What are you going to do, carry me?"  
"I could try...." she smiled. He smiled back. She helped him up, and holding on tighter then they needed too, made their way back to their camp.  
  
Cassandra woke up with a start. Her stomach ached and her horrible memories lingered. She was still tired, and it was early still, but she could not fall asleep. Sophitia haunted her dreams. She must save her.  
She looked next to her, and saw Maxi sleeping like an angel. She preferred him this way. He is much cuter when he doesn't speak, although, she was sure he could say the same about her.  
She looked to the east where she saw the dawn was breaking. She smiled and let the rising sun warm her. She and Maxi had gone to Thuban during the night, where they found a little shelter and stopped to rest. Maxi told her to wake him at dawn if she was awake, but she did not have the heart to do it yet. Turning away from the sunrise, she looked at Maxi. He was not there.  
"Maxi?" She called quietly.  
"BOO!"  
"Ahh!" Cassandra fell back with surprise as Maxi bent over laughing. "You are such a little boy!" She said getting up, quite flustered. Maxi just laughed.  
"Don't ever do that again! You scared me!"  
"That was the point," He smiled. Cassandra cocked her head in question.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why are you happy?" He shrugged.  
"I feel alive again," He smiled. Cassandra shook her head, but she could not hide her smile.  
"What? Was the old man suffering from lack of adventure?" She chuckled. Maxi picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
"And now let the old man and the old hag find a new adventure in Thuban," He smiled.  
"I am no hag!" He laughed and set her down. Cassandra frowned and smiled at the same time. She brushed her dress off.  
"Right then. Where to?"  
"The sea." He pointed.  
"What?!"  
"You heard me! There are pirates at the dock over there. Do you see them?"  
"Yes, but when did you have time to observe that?"  
"Cervantes must be over there. I can see his hat on that post. He must have set it down...."  
"What do you intend to do once we get there?"  
"Find out our information, and then kill the lot of them."  
"There are a lot of men over there...." Cassandra looked doubtful.  
"Come hag! Do not doubt your captain!"  
"Shut up!" Cassandra yelled and tackled him on to the grass.  
  
"Okay... now this is going to sting... a little. Um, just try to stay still," Yunsung had taken his shirt off the reveal a very nice physique, covered with gashes and scars. Flustered, Talim pulled an antiseptic out of her bag and smothered some on Yunsung's wounds. He gritted his teeth, but did not yell.  
"Xianghua could be taken half way across Thuban by now!" Yunsung complained as Talim wrapped gauze around his stomach. She did not answer him, pondering another question.  
"What are these from?" She asked running her slim fingers down Yunsung's chest over old scars that marked him. She gave a chill down Yunsung's spine. He did not want her to stop, but he drew away.  
"Nothing, it's nothing."  
"It's a very bad scar Yunsung. It does not look like it was treated correctly...."  
"What are you now? A friggin' doctor?" Talim's eyes widened in shock. This was apparently a very touchy subject.  
"I'm sorry...." She whispered. He longed to reach out and touch her arm, but he could not. He turned away.  
"Should we continue on?" Yunsung asked, putting on his shirt.  
"It is blinding rain and hail. We would surely get lost...." He nodded.  
"It is going to be a hard night. The tent is demolished," Yunsung said looking at the wilting tent.  
"We have body heat," She said looking at him. His eyes met her big brown ones. Suddenly the forest did not seem so big, and they did not seem so lost. He stared into her eyes and realized they were not so far apart. He closed his eyes and took in her sweet sent. She leaned forward and stood on her toes to be more of his height.  
  
Suddenly Yunsung broke away from her gaze and pretended to stretch, walking back nearer to the tent. She looked down, embarrassed.  
"Why don't you sleep? I'm not the least bit tired. I can be on guard tonight." Talim nodded and worked her way into the tent to sleep on the mushy ground. Yunsung sat on a rock in the rain for the rest of the night trying to answer his confusing questions.  
  
"It's just a bit further...." Maxi said, diving under water again. Cassandra tried to keep up as best she could. Maxi decided they would take the ocean and surprise the stupid crew.  
"Okay...." He whispered, assuring that they were at shore. Maxi jumped onto the post and grabbed Cervantes' hat, putting it on his head.  
"All right, where is the Captain here?" All the pirates' heads turned and their faces told the two that they would not get out alive. Cassandra stepped out of the water and next to Maxi.  
"Heh, heh, heh, heh...." One of the men cackled, looking over every inch of Cassandra's body. Looking down, she discovered that the water caused her white dress to become see through.  
"Bastard," She growled hiding behind Maxi.  
"I demand to speak to your Captain!" Maxi said drawing his Soryuju.  
"We might be remotely afraid if it were a sword...." An evil voice taunted. Maxi turned around to face a man so ghostly white, as if he were dead.  
"Cervantes....."  
"I don't believe I know you. Have we met?!" He raised an eyebrow at Cassandra.  
"My name is Maxi-"  
  
"Maxi! For hell's sake, that isn't even a boy's name!" His crew cackled. Cassandra could see Maxi's muscles flexing.  
"And what would you like with us 'Maxi'? We are but humble pirates!" Cervantes glared.  
"Why do you serve Nightmare?" Cassandra asked.  
"Why?! I have never served Nightmare. We work together, if that sounds corny enough."  
"I knew it, you're in on this whole, 'Turn people into slaves' thing, aren't you?" Cassandra drew her sword.  
"Of course. I have the Soul Edge right here. And now.... well. I think you know what we're going to do." He stared at Cassandra.  
"I will kill you before you touch Cassandra," Maxi glared.  
"That's touching, really." Cervantes laughed. "Men!" he called and they lunged at her. Maxi stayed true to his word. Before they could get their grimy hands on her, Maxi bashed their heads with his Soryuju and they fell to the ground, dead.  
"Give me my hat!" Cervantes growled, snatching his hat from Maxi's head. Maxi assumed his fighting position, and so did Cervantes. Cassandra killed the remaining men of Cervantes' crew. She then stood by Maxi's side triumphantly pointing her sword to Cervantes' throat.  
"Do you surrender?" She glared. Cervantes simply howled with laughter. Maxi narrowed his eyes in question.  
"I think he's cracked," She said shrugging.  
"Where is Nightmare?" Maxi took the collar of his shirt. Cervantes stopped laughing.  
"I know you intend to kill me. Why should I tell you when I know you would dispose of me either way? If I tell you will you let me live?" Cassandra looked at Maxi with wary eyes. Maxi looked back at her with the same expression.  
  
"Xianghua?..... Xianghua?....." The girl opened her eyes the tiniest bit.  
"Cassandra?" She moaned, seeing the light hair.  
"No, I'm not Cassandra," The person snapped. "I am a man. Open your eyes stupid girl!" She did as she was told and saw Raphael in front of her.  
  
"What a little weakling you are. I thought you would never awake." Xianghua blinked many times.  
"Where am I?"  
"You are in heaven." Xianghua looked around. "Please do not tell me you believed that." She looked back at him. Feeling for her sword, she saw it was not there. "Use your head Xianghua!" Raphael yelled. Suddenly she remembered Yunsung fighting, and passing out on a tree.... And then she saw Talim through the trees, and Raphael threw Xianghua over his shoulder and ran through the forest... Then he stopped at a tent and grabbed a huge piece of firewood which he smashed against Xianghua's head. Needless to say everything went black after that.  
Raphael laughed at the look of terror on her face.  
"Why did you bring me here?!" She attempted to back away from the man but discovered she was chained.  
"I suppose there is no harm in you knowing.... I went to the forest with orders to kill all of you. However I hate to admit that.... the boy was a better fighter then I thought. When another girl came, I changed my plan and decided to have them come to me. You know they will come looking for you. Then instead of killing them, Nightmare can take their souls, and their bodies will be used as minions."  
"You mean.... You are dead?" Raphael blinked.  
"What?" She pointed at the bandage around his stomach.  
"Don't you remember what happened to you?"  
"No, and I have no motive to. I belong to Nightmare."  
"Don't you remember when you had your own life?"  
"Quiet or I will slit your throat," He hissed. She looked down.  
"Now, soon you will serve Nightmare also..... You will be the murderer of you own friends, won't that be fun?"  
"No.... no!!" Raphael laughed.  
"Yes.... yes.... but for now Xianghua, I will leave you. I have more important things to do...." He left the room, and slammed the door shut leaving Xianghua whimpering in the pitch black. 


	5. Day Three

CHAPTER FIVE: Day Three  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Soul Calibur names or places.  
  
A/N: Hey! Here's chapter Five.... Thank ya'll so much for the reviews! ::tear:: Though I think one reviewer may have mistaken this fic for a humor fic.... Which it's not.... Sorry if I kill your favorite character.... And sorry if I call Ivy a slut.... it's just what I imagine her as being.... You may perceive her different. All right, I know someone isn't going to like the pairings.... but um please don't nag me on it, because I love those!! ::sob:: K? See you soon!  
  
QUEENDRAGONGODDESS: Thanks for the review! I know, I have serious issues with portraying Talim.... -_-;; I tried to make her less annoying... teehee. DEMONGOD86: ................... -_-;; -_-;; -_-;; QUEEN OF SHADOWS: Thanks!! Yeah, I have to admit, I took Barbosa's character.... teehee. DIE CERVANTES DIE!!!..... cough...... I hate him too, as you will see in this chappie!  
  
If you are to flame me, I like constructive criticism. Thanks.  
  
"Let me live, and I will tell you where he is." Maxi thrust Cervantes away from him, while Cassandra stared at him with wide eyes.  
"Are you sure this is a smart thing to do?"  
"Where is he?"  
"He'd be in Antares...."  
"How can we trust you?" Cassandra glared.  
"He just did," Cervantes laughed grabbing his soul edge. He advanced towards them. "Nightmare would have my head anyway if he knew that I'd told you where he is. And now you know.... that the information I just gave is useless. Because what good would it be to Nightmare's slave?" Cassandra stood her ground as Cervantes dragged the soul edge. Maxi stood in his fighter's stance.  
"You're all the same," He glared. Cervantes laughed. He lunged towards Maxi with all due strength, but Maxi dodged and hit him from behind. Cervantes grabbed his hair and thrust him to the ground, raising the soul edge and bringing it down fast, but it sunk merely into the soft soil. Maxi rolled and got up but was then knocked down again. Rolling as he did before, he was not as fortunate this time. The soul edge cut through his right arm, creating a huge gash that was pooling blood.  
"Maxi! Are you all right?!"  
"It's just a scratch...." He winced. Seeing Cervantes raise the sword again, Cassandra ran and drove her sword into his exposed back. In a state of shock, Cervantes opened his eyes wide and after swooning, he collapsed over Maxi.  
"Is he dead?" Maxi asked, getting himself away from the body on top of him. Cassandra bent down.  
"His pulse is gone...."  
"Throw his body in the river." Cassandra nodded, and with Maxi's help, Cervantes was soon sinking into the depths.  
"I would say some cheesy line like 'winning is all that matters' but do you realize what day it is?" Cassandra asked.  
"The third of when we started."  
"Yes, and we should head back to Mizar. Are you sure you're all right?" Maxi clutched his arm.  
"I.... I just have a bad feeling about the others...."  
  
"Wake up.... Talim, come on, we need to go. Talim!" Yunsung stood by her sleeping figure, trying to shake her awake. She groaned and tried to roll over.  
"TALIM!" He yelled. She finally opened her eyes. "Geez, I was beginning to think you were dead."  
"My dad always said I could sleep through an earthquake. Anyway, what's up?"  
"Someone is here. In the forest. It is still early which makes me think they would want to surprise us. Come on, get up."  
"You look tired...." Talim said, studying his face. He didn't answer.  
"I traced some of their steps last night and it looked like they were headed east near Antares...."  
"Wait, Yunsung, do you realize what day it is?"  
"I haven't been keeping track.... Why?"  
  
"We are supposed to meet Maxi and Cassandra at Mina's dojo today!"  
"But Xianghua will be dead if we had to walk all the way back to Mizar!"  
"We could use their help.... but... Xianghua does not have much time. We should go, and hopefully, they will find us somehow." Yunsung nodded. Of course this was a very bad decision, but how were they to know that?  
  
The door opened, revealing light into Xianghua's cell, causing her to squint, not used to light in this pitch black.  
"Hello." A man with long brown hair, a scar under his left eye, and a bandage around his stomach entered the room.  
"Kilik!! Oh Kilik!" Xianghua embraced. He grinned.  
"Happy to see me?" She nodded.  
"I know you would never hurt me...." She smiled. Suddenly Kilik got a strange expression on his face. It was one filled with hate, love, and much confusion.  
"Xianghua?! I don't know what's happening to me!" Kilik said, letting out an agonizing moan.  
"Kilik? What's wrong?!" Suddenly he clutched his stomach. The two slaves guarding Xianghua's cell, contacted Nightmare with communicators.  
"I can't see....!" Kilik groaned and Xianghua reached out for his arm, the touch seemed to cause more pain.  
"Idiot girl.... Get away from him." Xianghua drew back her hand and backed away from the armored man. "Get up," He spat at Kilik. He tried, but fell. "GET UP!" Nightmare roared and kicked him in the ribs.  
"Stop!! Please!" Xianghua begged. Nightmare looked at her.  
"You are Xianghua, I presume. You will not be much use... but my odds will be better."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Those stupid ass kids who think they can stop my plans. You must be one of them. How would it feel to kill your life long friends I wonder?.... Kilik. Stand." The haze in Kilik's eyes settled and he was now Nightmare's slave again.  
"What did I do to him?"  
"Apparently my control over him is not as strong as I thought. This is no matter though. It will be over soon enough. Kilik, bring her to me." He did as he was told and brought the struggling Xianghua to face Nightmare.  
"Say good-bye to the world you once knew."  
"NO!! NOOO!!" She cried. Nightmare simply fed off of her fear and raised the soul edge and pierced through her. Xianghua's horrified cry was cut short. Her eyes were wide and desperate, and her stomach was heaving, trying to take breaths. Xianghua closed her eyes, never to open them again.  
  
"Okay, brain, which way to Antares?" Talim let the wind guide her and pointed.  
"It isn't too far from here. If we walk fast and don't stop, we can make it before the sun goes down." Yunsung nodded.  
After walking silently for a while, Yunsung looked at her.  
"Talim, I uh... just wanted to tell you that.... well, about last night..."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking.... It will only distract us and-"  
"Actually I was going to say that I'd like to try that again when this is over." Talim blushed.  
"A rain check.... okay. You have a deal." He smiled.  
  
"HELLO?! Is anyone here?" Cassandra screamed. Her only response was the echo of the dojo. "Come on. We've been waiting here for hours now! They aren't coming. What if their dead? Or... what if they forgot? That would be most likely...."  
"Shhh...." Maxi warned. Cassandra fell silent.  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know.... Stay there...." He said as he walked into the next room. Cassandra nodded. Suddenly she heard a very high pitched screech, Maxi's Soryuju whip out, a loud moan, and then a voice hiss:  
"Too easy...." Cassandra raced to Maxi to find he was not alone.  
"Hello Cassandra...." A Chinese woman stood fingering one of her daggers. Cassandra eyes darted to Maxi who was badly wounded lying on the floor with his eyes closed. She could still see his chest rising and falling thank the goddesses. Gaze turning back to the ninja, she saw the red rim in her eyes.  
"Get out of our way." Cassandra glared. Taki howled with laughter.  
"I don't think so."  
"I don't want to have to kill you!"  
"You are a fool. You think he is your friend? You think I am your friend? You have much growing up to do Cassandra Alexandra. But sadly this is where the road ends. You know my fighting skills are superior to yours."  
"We'll see won't we?" She glared. Taki was a very good fighter, no doubt, but Cassandra's heart was filled with hatred, and the will to dominate. And that would drive her in this fight.  
  
"Yunsung, keep up! We're almost there!" Yunsung grabbed her hand and they crossed the border into Antares together. "....She's being held at Nightmare's tower...." She looked up at the huge black castle.  
"Do you think we're too late?"  
"I don't know," She said gripping his hand tighter.  
"We need help! We can't fight this battle against Nightmare alone! Do you know how many men he has in there?"  
"No, do you?" She glared.  
"Well no... But you're just going to barge in there without a strategy?"  
"Look at you! Using your brain! I'm proud!" He dropped her hand.  
"We need help Talim. I don't know what's gotten into you, but we can't take on Nightmares' minions."  
"We haven't tried yet, so how would we know?"  
"You're acting like me! Stop it!" He yelled. She smiled.  
"You know we have no choice. Let's just-"  
"What? Pray to the Gods?!"  
"No... The wind will guide us."  
"Does it say we will win?"  
"It says it will guide us."  
"So you trust an imamate object?"  
"Just trust me, Yunsung." She took his hand again and they walked with grim faces.  
  
Cassandra dodged Taki's quick attack, and threw a kick only to be blocked again. Holding Cassandra's leg, Taki spun her around and threw her on the ground, sword flinging from her hand. Thinking quickly, Cassandra grabbed Maxi's Soryuju which was the nearest thing to her.  
"How the hell does he work whatever the hell these things are?" She muttered trying to block Taki's attacks. Letting out another piercing ninja cry, Taki pounced, breaking Cassandra's defense and flinging her across the room. Blood spilled on the wall behind her.  
"Well, I suppose you might want to take one last look at the pitiful world...." She sighed. "Now we will have a true ruler.... Nightmare..." Cassandra let out a disbelieving grunt.  
"He killed my sister. How does that make him a true ruler?"  
"Because he is all powerful! And he is a genius, and extremely handsome..." She purred. Cassandra's let the disgust show on her face.  
"You know what? I don't even why I'm having this argument with his crony," She sneered and charged at the woman. Weapons clashing, they both showed tremendous skill, Cassandra finally getting a good hit and throwing Taki to the ground. Just as Cassandra raised Maxi's Soryuju, Taki cried out in pain and grabbed her head. Cassandra raised an eyebrow.  
"I didn't even hit you yet!" She said. Taki finally stopped yelling and looked up at Cassandra, eyes filled with angst.  
"You got lucky," She hissed.  
"What?" Cassandra tried to grab her arm, but the ninja was too quick.  
  
"I have to let you off. I had you on the ropes, don't forget. You're dead next we meet," She glared and bounded swiftly away. Cassandra turned around, confused.  
"What the hell?" She shook her head. Suddenly Maxi groaned, bringing her back to reality.  
"-And stay away!" Cassandra yelled in the direction Taki left. "Humph. That took care of her."  
"Cass?"  
"Oh! Maxi! Are you all right?!" She raced over to his side.  
"You didn't beat her did you?"  
"....Course I did!" He laughed, and she sighed. "How'd you know?"  
"You're using my Soryuju."  
"Is that an insult? You're saying I'm not skilled enough with a Soryuju?"  
"It's a fact Cass," He smiled. She tackled him and then stopped, remembering his wounds.  
"Are you all right?" She asked stopping on top of him. He didn't look away from her eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." She gazed back, and eventually broke away.  
"We should head out to Antares. It's where Nightmare is hiding..." She said getting up.  
"Wait-!" Maxi grabbed her arm and she stayed where she was. Taking her by surprise, he kissed her hard on her lips. Getting over her shock, her lips began to respond. Something tells me they aren't reaching Antares anytime soon. 


	6. Framal

CHAPTER SIX: Framal  
  
A/N: HEY EVERYONE!!!! Despite contrary belief that I was dead, I am back.  
^_^ I'm really sorry about the wait guys. See, I got a minor case of writers block, and then I went to Miami for a modeling job for two and a  
half weeks. I tried to write some of the story but I wasn't cured yet. FINALLY, I've become myself again and I'm back at home. Miami was fun. ^__^ ANYway..... I'm sure you guys don't give a damn about that.... hehehe. So this chappie is kinda confusing with Nightmare and shit, but don't worry it  
will be clear soon.... bwahaha. Review with and questions, constructive criticism, or compliments you have. Thank you guys for putting up with me  
and I promise I'll see you soon ^___^  
  
Thank you all for your reviews!  
  
Siegy: Thanks for getting me motivated. Sometimes that's all you need. Thanks again! It makes me so happy that I know you want me to continue...  
  
CaptainCass: Thanks Cass, I'm glad you like. ^___^  
  
Setsuna Kudou: Thank you! I'm glad I'm keeping you guessing !!!  
  
Kouji: Thanks for sticking up for me ^__^ Glad you like.  
  
DEMONGOD86: Thanks for your very long review. Obviously we don't share the same views on the characters, you can write a story all about 'our favorite  
ninja' Taki if you wish, but I don't share the same obsession. In SC2 I  
believe it says that Taki is from Japan, so I assumed that she was Japanese... sorry. Thanks for putting thought into your review though. ^_^  
  
"Xianghua?"  
"Yes Master?"  
"Go welcome our guests."  
"Yes Master," Xianghua answered in monotone, and walked with Kilik out the black doors.  
"Taki! There you are!"  
"I'm so sorry Master, so sorry..." She rushed, out of breath.  
"Well?"  
"Yes Master?"  
"Where are they?"  
"Who?"  
"WHAT? The reason I called you here was to bring them!"  
"Shit, oh Master, please I beg- AHH!" Taki cried, being cut off by the soul edge coming in contact with her skin.  
"GO BACK AND GET THEM NOW AND MAYBE I WON'T KILL YOU PAINFULLY. Raphael, go with her," Raphael nodded and disappeared with Taki.  
  
Outside, Talim and Yunsung walked cautiously towards the castle.  
"See the window up there?"  
"Yes...."  
"We're sneaking in there." Talim looked at Yunsung doubtfully.  
"Are you sure they won't spot us?" He was quiet for a while.  
"Yunsung?"  
"Shhh...." He hissed. "I think they've all ready spotted us Talim." He pointed.  
"But that's Xianghua...."He gave her a sharp look. "You don't think- "  
"Shh!" He whispered. "If they see us...."  
"We can't hurt them Yunsung! I just couldn't!" He grabbed her hand.  
"Let's go around this way.... Maybe we'll get lucky." He started to move, but looking back at Talim; she saw her still standing there, her eyes closed and baggage dropped, feeling the wind rush through her hair.  
"Talim! Let's go!"  
"Maxi and Cassandra are in trouble," She said. Yunsung stopped for a second. Boy they were screwed, He finally realized. Suddenly in a flash, Talim was on the ground, sprawled on the floor, her arm red from the abrupt strike.  
"Damn...." Yunsung said, quickly reaching for his white thunder. Apparently not quick enough. He too was thrown on the floor, quickly getting up, armed and ready. Kilik laughed at him.  
"This rod will be your doom!" He yelled gesturing to his weapon. Even in this time of peril, Yunsung laughed.  
"You mock me!?"  
"Well, it's just kind of- Whoa!!" Yunsung said, dodging Xianghua's blade.  
"I do not wish to fight you," Talim warned. Xianghua laughed.  
"Yeah, yeah. I guess I'll try to go easy on you."  
"Do you mock her?!" Yunsung retorted. Kilik pounced with an angry roar. Yunsung dodged, and ran around Kilik. Losing track of where Yunsung went, Kilik was bashed in the side. Staggering, Kilik knocked into Talim, causing them to both fall in the moat, surrounding the huge manor.  
"Tal- Oof!" Xianghua apparently did not care that her love was thrown into the perilous water. She slashed at Yunsung, who had put his guard down for a second. Pushing down on Talim's head, Kilik forced the young girl down into the water, trying to reach for his sword as she squirmed below him. Finally pushing her way to the top, she found her voice.  
"Yun!!" She cried, being pushed down by Kilik again. Xianghua let out a girly scream, as Yunsung threw a quick slash.  
"Hold on Talim!" Xianghua pounced on the turned back of Yunsung and threw him to the ground. Meanwhile, Kilik had Talim unconscious under the water. Yunsung meekly looked around him and saw Maxi and Cassandra, Cassandra unmoving. Maxi's arms bound. Maxi looked over at Yunsung and dropped his gaze quickly.  
  
We failed.  
  
Yunsung shook his head, disbelieving. He never considered the consequences. He and his friends would die, being turned into Nightmare's minions. Die. He did not want to know what it felt like. Nightmare had taken Kilik, Xianghua, Taki, Seung Mina, Raphael, Ivy's and countless civilians' lives. Not Maxi and Cassandra's too. He wouldn't let him.  
However, as Yunsung was realizing this, he numbly remembered Xianghua's sword at his throat, and two burley men grabbing his limp body, his vision slipping in and out of focus as something hard bruised his head.  
  
When Cassandra woke up, it was not a pleasant site. The walls and floor were mostly red stained, with the heavy metallic sent of blood. There were heavy metal pillars to keep them in, and as she tried to move, she saw her arms were chained above her to the wall. Looking at her unconscious companions, she cringed.  
Talim did not look very hurt, though she was wet, and her chest was not rising and falling as repeatedly as it should have been. Yunsung had many bloody gashes, and bruises, but Maxi looked the worst. His clothes drenched with the murky red liquid, Cassandra remembered how he had fought for her in the dojo. Taki and Raphael were too much for the already exhausted team. Taki had knocked her unconscious and..... poor Maxi. She wondered what happened in there....  
Footsteps suddenly filled the halls of the quiet chamber and Cassandra quickly closed her eyes pretending to be unconscious.  
"Damn you... How long will this take? If I could get my hands on you I'd rip your f-"  
"Now, now, Siegfried, I wouldn't be making threats if I were you."  
"And why the hell not- ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" Nightmare's agonizing groan filled every inch of the air.  
"You know why."  
"You're such a friggin bastard."  
"I believe you're the one who agreed to the process..." Siegfried was silent for once. "Now are you alone?"  
  
"Damit Framal, I need souls NOW!"  
"Calm down. Are you alone?"  
  
"Yea, yea."  
"Good. Now. Turn them all into my minions, no games. Understood?" Nightmare rolled his eyes. "UNDERSTOOD?"  
"No torturing? Nothing?"  
"Make it fast if you must you sadist."  
"Listen you bastard I wouldn't be- ARRRRRRRRAAAAGGGGGGGHHH!"  
"Now. As I was saying. Dispose of them and then summon me."  
"How many souls do I need to do that?"  
"You must contribute five warrior's souls to summon my human body."  
"What will I do with the rest?"  
"The rest of the minions?....You may feed yourself with them..."  
"Fine." Nightmare snapped intending to close the conversation.  
"...Oh, and Siegfried.... Don't kill Cassandra. I will use her for personal needs." Cassandra's eyes shot open.  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Rise and shine scum!" Raphael taunted. "We will have some fun today..." He said in a sing-songy voice. Maxi spit on his shoe. Raphael looked at him with disgust and grabbed his blond hair (A/N: Yes, I decided to change his hair color to blonde (Cause he looks cuter like that ^__^), teehee sorry bout that...) to scrub his French shoe clean.  
"Wake up you brute. We have a long day...." Raphael kicked Yunsung. He groaned and looked up at the smirking blond man, his eyes watery and his red spiked hair hanging limply around his face. Taki, Ivy, Kilik, and Astaroth came in; the same blind look in their eyes. Ivy grabbed Yunsung, freeing him from his chains and grabbing his arms.  
"Let's try to do this peacefully babe," She hissed in his ear, then brushing her lips down his unwilling neck. Talim glared at her, being held by Taki. Maxi was then thrown to the floor by his arch-nemesis, Astaroth, and Cassandra was struggling against Kilik.  
"Astaroth! Remember what I told you...." Raphael said, his rapier held towards him. Astaroth brushed it away.  
"Scum...." He muttered, grabbing Maxi by his hair. All walking in silence down the corridor, Yunsung made a decision. As Ivy started to change her grip on him, he grabbed her arms and forced her abruptly closer, his head colliding with hers. Unprepared for this, she slumped down on the ground, out cold. Raphael looked livid.  
"GET HIM!" He ordered. Taki bound into action, trying to grab Maxi, Cassandra, and Talim all at once. But the warriors saw their chance and took it, unwillingly leaving Yunsung to vend for himself.  
"Cassandra, Talim, go! I'm helping Yunsung!"  
"Not without me!" Cassandra hurriedly said.  
"YUN!" Talim screamed, as he got a full blast of Astaroth's axe.  
"GO!" Yunsung yelled, actually mad at them for still being there. Cassandra grabbed Maxi and Talim's hands, knowing that Maxi was too stubborn to leave.  
"TAKI!" She heard Raphael yell.  
"Taki is after us now. Run."  
"Wait!" Maxi grabbed her hand. "The reason we came here was to fight, not to run away! What are we doing?!" Maxi said so fast it was almost unrecognizable  
"Will we kill them?" Suddenly an arm holding a knife wrapped around Maxi's neck, and the other hand grabbed his arms.  
"We sure as hell will kill you," Taki smiled, her pretty face not looking right with an evil grin. Cassandra stood a fighter's stance. "Ahh-" Taki warned, the knife moving closer to Maxi's throat. Cassandra looked behind her seeing Talim was gone. Maxi looked at her with weary eyes, telling her not to do it. She couldn't obey him. She dropped her sword.  
  
A/N: Once again thanks for reading my story. It really means a lot ^__^ Oh, and does everyone like the pairings here? Just curious. Let me know! ^___^ White Wolverine 


	7. Finally

Hey guys! Not too bad for updating time, eh? ^__^ All righty, this is probably one of the last chapters; there might be one or two more after this. Thanks so much for reviewing and sticking with me!  
  
PyroDragon88: Yup... those are the pairings... At first I was thinking of doing a Xianghua/Yun/Talim, and Yun couldn't decide or whatever, but I gave up on that. Haha there's the fun fact of the day. ^_^ Glad I did it this way though. Thank you so much!  
  
Femalefredngeorge: Thanks so much! Hahaha, I used to dislike Cass too, but when you write a story with her, you get to like her.. teehee. Taki is a bitch in my book too ^__^ Thanks again femalefredngeorge!  
  
THe Amazing Sponge: Haha, yeah, I know, I've been accused of things being all over the place in my writing... Workin on that!! Thanks sooo much!  
  
Midnight*Starfire: What can I say about you?... You're the best! Thanks so much for your review, and update your stories soon, PLEASE!!  
  
Siegy: Aww, Thank you so much!! You're awesome! Please keep reviewing, I need your motivation! Teehee, thanks again Siegy!  
  
DemonGod86: -_-;; Please don't hurt me... ::runs under the desk::  
  
CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE, NO FLAMES!  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: Finally  
  
Maxi closed his eyes. 'Be the warrior that I know you are, don't let your feelings get in the way' he prayed. Cassandra looked at her sword on the ground near Taki's feet.  
"Let him go." Taki spat near Cassandra's boot. Cassandra opened her mouth to say something nasty when a tall burly man with his heart poking out of his chest appeared behind Taki. Cassandra's mouth closed.  
"Give him to me worm," Astaroth muttered, his axe looking more deathly by the second. Taki still held the knife to Maxi's throat, and he looked Astaroth in the face as the monster fingered the blade.  
"Don't kill him. Nightmare wants the Soul Edge on him. Got it?" Astaroth gave a missing tooth smile. Maxi shuddered, and looked at Cassandra, disappointment in his eyes. Cassandra lunged for her sword, but instead touched the stone ground. She looked up and saw Taki in a fighter's stance with Cassandra's sword, and her own.  
"Looking for something? Well now. It looks like we will after all be able to finish our melee. Except... oh. You don't have a weapon. Hm. Life's a bitch isn't it?" Taki laughed.  
"You're the bitch," Cassandra muttered and with a war cry, tried to disarm her with a kick.  
  
Talim ran around the corner, breathing heavy. She could hear swords clashing everywhere, and angst filled cries. She held her head, and tried to feel the wind.  
"Wind, guide me..." She prayed. Peering around the corner, she saw Yunsung, battered and bloody. And still kicking. She closed her eyes as Xianghua's sword slashed through his pants. Talim opened her eyes a crack. Six inches to the left, and Yunsung wouldn't have been able to have children.  
"What are we watching?" A voice hissed in her ear. Talim's fear grew. She screamed in surprise to see Raphael, inches from her face. He grabbed her hair, and his hands found their way to the small girl's neck. He lifted her up, leaving her gasping for air. Raphael laughed at the pained look on her face.  
"SCUM!" A low voice yelled. Raphael stopped laughing. They heard a wounded cry. The French man rolled his eyes and carried Talim by her neck, his manicured nails digging into her. Talim tried to scream as she saw Maxi rolling on the ground to avoid Astaroth's axe.  
"Imbecile, do not kill him!" Raphael held Talim out by her neck, her body aching for air. "Take her. Give me the boy... you blood crazed dumbass." Raphael muttered.  
"What did you say? Prissy worm?"  
"Nothing, nothing. I must go find Sophitia. Don't try to kill this one," He warned. Talim looked at Maxi, who couldn't meet her face.  
"It isn't your fault," She whispered.  
  
Yunsung blocked Kilik with his White Thunder. 'They'd better be out of here by now...' He thought. As if on cue, Maxi came around the corner, Raphael's rapier at his back.  
"What the hell?" A breathless Yunsung yelled. "I risk my life for you and you get caught any way? What kind of sucky story is this?" (A/N: I dunno, I'm a sadist I guess -_-;; Sorry guys, sucks to be you!) Raphael was about to say something snide, when to his surprise, Maxi got to him first.  
"Shut up! Not every thing goes as planned! If it did, we wouldn't be here right now!" Yunsung was dumbstruck for a moment.  
"Maybe things would have gone right if SOMEONE wasn't making out with bitchy blonds at the dojo!"  
"Did you just call Cassandra a bitch?!"  
"Yeah, I-"  
"YOU BASTARD-"  
"YOU WANNA TAKE ME-"  
"DON'T EVER CALL-" Raphael, Kilik, and Xianghua raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to do.  
"Now, now children-" Raphael drawled. They ignored him. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" They still ignored him. Kilik rolled his eyes and knocked Yunsung out cold with his rod. Maxi stopped short too, as the side of Raphael's blade came in contact with his head. Xianghua shrugged and grabbed Maxi's legs, and Raphael took his arms. Kilik was attempting to carry Yunsung by himself.  
  
Cassandra heard the raised voices of her two friends, but she didn't exactly have any free time to be a referee. Taki's daggers came by her side, digging into her skin, a cry escaping her mouth. Cassandra's had regained her sword as it was covered with Taki's blood. She had gotten a few hits, and when she did, they were full on. Taki roared as Cassandra's sword pierced through her right arm, drawing a massive amount of blood. Grabbing her arm, Cassandra saw her chance and raised her sword to end her already deceased life.  
Taki looked at her with hurt eyes, her blood was splattered across her red shirt, and her eyes almost asked, 'Why'? Cassandra looked long into her gaze.  
"I don't know...." She answered softly. Her grip on her sword faltered and she brought it down to her side. She couldn't kill her companion. She just couldn't. Cassandra reached out a hopeful hand to help Taki up. She looked at Cassandra's blood stained hand and shoved it away.  
"Don't show me pity. If I could kill you I wanted." Cassandra took her hand back. Taki glared and Cassandra glowered back. Taki cursed Nightmare's instructions not to kill the blond girl. Suddenly they heard a groan, and the two women looked away from each other. Ivy sat up, rubbing her head where Yunsung had knocked her unconscious.  
"That little prick, I'll kick his ass..." She muttered, standing up and walking away, pausing to touch up her dark lipstick. Cassandra looked back at Taki quickly. She wasn't there.  
  
Astaroth was holding Talim by her legs, and swinging his axe, her stomach burning, trying to keep her head from being cut off. He laughed when Talim tried to curl up, her hands protecting her head. Raphael walked in at the exact moment Astaroth raised his axe.  
"Put her down you brute!" He yelled. Asaroth dropped her without care. "For the last time, we don't kill them yet. Give her to me. Nightmare is ready."  
"Worm..." He muttered. Raphael rolled his eyes.  
Talim was dragged into a room with the same chains on the wall as the prison, except it was much more open. Talim gasped to see Seung Mina was chaining an unconscious Yunsung to the wall.  
"Finally, got em' all. But... Oh, damn, where's Cassandra?" She asked. Raphael shrugged.  
"It's no matter. Nightmare doesn't want her killed anyway. Taki will bring her eventually."  
"Oh right, because he needs her for 'Personal reasons'?" Mina smirked. Maxi groaned and Sophitia's glance cast toward him. Walking closer, she kicked him in the abdomen, Maxi heaving over.  
"Don't you love making a man squirm? Especially your sister's man," She laughed. Maxi raised his heavy head and got another booted kick in response. Seung Mina grinned, and looked at Talim, noticing her glance not wavering from Yunsung. Mina grinned broader.  
"Yunsung... Wake up..." She cooed in a sickening voice. He groaned and shook his red hair. She stroked his face, and Talim's mouth dropped open. Inside she screamed with rage. Don't touch him! Don't you dare touch him! Mina gained confidence from Talim's squirming and kissed Yunsung, Talim ready to pounce. Confused, his lips began to respond, and then he stopped, looking into the red rimmed eyes of Seung Mina. He gave a muffled cry as Mina forced them together.  
Raphael suddenly grabbed his stomach and heaved over.  
"Nightmare needs us," He said when he was finally able to straighten up. "Astaroth, you stay here and watch them."  
"Do you really want to leave us with this blood driven monster?" Yunsung yelled as Mina left him. None of them answered, and Astaroth glared.  
"Scum... Worms..." He muttered under his breath.  
"Sticks and stones!" Yunsung yelled. Astaroth stopped and looked at him. He shook the chains containing his arms, and screamed with anxiety.  
"Yunsung, stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Talim pleaded.  
"You know this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't picked that exact minute to pick a fight with me Maxi! Couldn't it have waited until we were heroes? Then you could tell me how much you hated me. We could even kill each other for all I care! I don't want to go like this..." Yunsung's voice broke. He was truly scared. Talim looked away. Maxi looked at Yunsung, who rattled his chains in rage and fear.  
"I know. I'm sorry... It's my fault. I failed as a leader and a friend, and I promise I'll do everything I can to get us out. Everything." Maxi kept his gaze on Yunsung. Talim broke out in sobs. Yunsung calmed down, but didn't say anything. Suddenly they heard many pairs of footsteps. Yunsung took a breath.  
"They're back..." He looked to his friends.  
  
A/N: Please review! Just curious, who is your favorite character in this story?? Thanks so much! White Wolverine 


	8. Ressurection

**_A.N_**: Hey everyone.... I'm really sorry I haven't updated in about four months... maybe more... But, here I am with the last chapter of my Soul Calibur story. I know it's been a really really long time since some of you have read it.... So if you remember liking it, you can go back and read a couple chapters to refresh your memory... I'll give you guys a quick summary here, but if you're still confused, you can always refer back to the early chapters!

**Chapter One and Chapter two**: Yunsung, Talim, Maxi, Cassandra, and Xianghua team up, and discover they're the only ones left of their friends who haven't been possessed by Nightmare's Soul Edge.

**Chapter Three**: Maxi and Cassandra decide to search the east side alone, Yunsung, Talim and Xianghua searching the west side. Maxi and Cassandra meet up with Ivy and Maxi is trapped, but eventually gets away from her, after getting a little info on Nightmare. Meanwhile, Xianghua is kidnapped, while Yunsung is badly hurt trying to defend her.

**Chapter Four**: Talim finds Yunsung in the forest, badly beaten. They bond over time, and realize they do have affection for eachother. Yunsung is confused and does not know what to do with these feelings. Maxi and Cassandra on the other hand, spot Cerventes and try to pry some information out of him. Xianghua discovers her captor is Raphel.

**Chapter Five**: Maxi and Cassandra kill Cerventes, getting little information out of him. Talim and Yunsung know that it is day thee and they are supposed to meet Maxi and Cassandra at the dojo, but they decide by the time they got there and back Xianghua would be dead. Xianghua is killed and turned into another minion by Nightmare. Maxi and Cassandra wait at the dojo for their friends, and are soon attacked by Taki. She leaves, having been called by Nightmare, and Maxi and Cassandra's relationship sprouts a romance.

**Chapter Six and Seven**: Talim and Yunsung run up to Nightmare's castle to help Xianghua. When she comes out with Kilik to attack them, they realize they are too late. They are defeated and taken into Nightmare's prison, and well as Maxi and Cassandra. They free themselves and become entangled in a huge fight, but are soon put in chains again. With Framal only needing one more soul, things do not look good.

Please read earlier chapters if you are still the slightest bit confused... Without further ado, here is the last chapter. NO FLAMES PLEASE, only constructive criticism!!

**_CHAPTER EIGHT: RESSURECTION_**

"They're back," Maxi said to his friends, Yunsung, and Talim, their expressions not hard to read. Talim reached out in her chained arms to try to grab Yunsung's hand. Maxi's eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't go getting all sappy Talim, everything is going to be okay... We aren't going to go like this..." A sinister sounding laugh filled the room.

"You're wrong Maxi..." Maxi turned his head sharply to face Cassandra, flaunting a key, and waving it above her.

"Am I?" He gave a crooked grin.

"Well, you will be if we don't get out of here right now."

"Cassandra! How did you get that key?!" Talim rejoiced.

"I'm just chock full of surprises. I had to kick some major ass it get it, so let's put it to good use!" Unchaining Talim and Yunsung, the clanks of metal in the hall grew louder and louder, and when she reached to release Maxi, Nightmare's large boot appeared in the door way. Yunsung took Talim's hand and disappeared around the corner. Cassandra stood and faced the nine people guarding her exit. They were largely out numbered.

"Better quit now... if you want to live!" Yunsung yelled, jumping out from his hiding spot and extending an open palm, which threatened their enemies to try. Nightmare gave a crooked grin and a raised eyebrow, nodding at his only obstacles.

"Right... A fight to the death... Let's go!" Yunsung proclaimed. Nightmare and his nine slaves faced Maxi, Cassandra, Yunsung, and Talim with unafraid arms. Maxi and Cassandra looked at each other, guessing their fate. With a war cry, Maxi ran forth, aiming towards Nightmare, who dodged the blow easily.

Yunsung ran along the wall and placed a neat slit in Kilik's side, followed by Talim's wind blades piercing him in his vulnerable back, silencing him into darkness. Yunsung closed his eyes and gave a short prayer, then grabbed his sword to block an attack from Seung Mina.

Maxi danced with Nightmare, taking blow after blow head on. Nightmare's power proved to be too great combined with the souls of his friends. Cassandra grabbed Ivy's throat throwing her to the wall, and slashed her sword aimlessly, blinded by hatred. Finally slicing Ivy's neck, she moved onto Raphael who blocked every one of her attacks, and gracefully sliced her shirt, her chest falling out. In horror, she hugged her chest, Raphael taking advantage and cutting her arms.

Talim looked at Seung Mina pitifully and almost asked if she would give up. Her answer was apparently no, as she nearly slit Talim's defined stomach. Jumping back, Talim swung her crescent shaped blades, striking nothing but air. Seung Mina's leg struck out and hit Talim's shin, Talim grabbing it and hopping to the ground, vulnerable. With a dazed look in her eyes, Seung Mina raised her sword high, ready to strike. Suddenly though, Seung Mina dubbed over, heaving. Yunsung stood over Seung Mina's limp body, White thunder wet with blood.

Suddenly Mina grabbed Yunsung's pant leg, eyes struggling to return to the beautiful brown they were before. Yunsung stared in horror at his struggling friend.

"Yunsung..." Mina whispered, before her brown eyes turned lifeless. A single drop of water fell upon her face. Talim traced to where the water had fallen and saw Yunsung's face, cringed with pain. Suddenly he opened his eyes and whirled around, facing the son of a bitch who started all of this grief.

"BASTARD!" Yunsung yelled, pushing Maxi aside to take his own furious swings at Nightmare.

Piercing Raphael's stomach with her bloody sword, Cassandra whirled around, and was suddenly bombarded by Maxi who was flung into her.

"I think Yunsung is confused about which side he's on." Cassandra helped Maxi up and swallowed, pointing to Seung Mina's limp body over near Talim. Maxi shook his head, and looked at Cassandra, who mirrored his expression. Xianghua soon fell to Yunsung's furious blade, the wounds from Nightmare obviously not impairing his performance. Sophitia suddenly sprung on Cassandra, Astaroth on Maxi, battling for life.

Talim gawked at Yunsung's anger towards Nightmare, and let her wind blades fall down by her sides. A furious ninja scream came from above her, blades aimed to kill. Maxi and Cassandra, spun their heads, shouting words of caution to Talim, Talim unaware. Yunsung turned swiftly, seeing Taki's daggers almost in slow motion. He ran to Talim with his last remaining strength and blocked Taki's daggers. Talim finally spun around and stared, Yunsung's dark blood, dropping from his weak body. Talim caught his heaving chest and put him gently on the ground, the shock not settling in. Taki flipped her ninja blades in her hands and put them back in their sheaths, satisfied.

Yunsung's breaths came ragged; he clutched his chest, feeling the deep welts. Talim stared at her lover, eyes wide, unbelieving. Yunsung looked up at her turning his head very slowly, to reach out to touch her face. Suddenly she seemed so far away.

"Talim..?"

"Here! I'm... right here..."

"I...c...can't see you..." Yunsung's shuddered involuntarily, reaching out and finally touching her face.

Maxi stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Yunsung's body fight to stay alive.

"Yunsung! YUNSUNG!" Cassandra called, desperately trying to run to him, but stopped by her possessed sister. Maxi gaped at the wound in his friend's chest, unbelieving.

"Get him out of here Talim!! Get him away!" Maxi yelled. A loud irritating laugh answered him.

"Only one will be revered, worshiped, hated, loved, and feared!" Nightmare laughed, his armor clanking against his skin as he walked to Yunsung. "One more soul... This will be the last soul I need to contribute to Lord Framal. Then he will be resurrected..."

"NEVER!" Cassandra yelled, throat cracking and full with sorrow.

"BASTARD!" Maxi yelled, finally knocking Astaroth to the ground.

"No...no...no..." Talim moaned over and over, stroking Yunsung's face, while Taki's evil laughter filled the room.

"Get him OUT!!!" Maxi yelled. Suddenly Talim sprung up onto her feet and grabbed Yunsung, forcing him to stand with her.

"Walk for me, please!..." Clutching the welts, trying to contain the blood, he stumbled along with Talim's help. Almost blinded by her tears, she led him, almost reaching the corner when Taki pounced on her neatly settling a slash through Yunsung's calf. With a shaking moan, Yunsung fell to the ground. Talim glared and with a rage she knew not she had, she screamed and dug her wind blade right into Taki's chest. She then straightened up, shoulder shaking slightly with fury.

Nightmare raised the soul edge over Yunsung's destitute body, and cackled. Talim screamed with rage and grabbed her wind blade from Taki's chest, aiming for Nightmare. Maxi raced to help her, and Cassandra did the same, running away from her sister.

Maxi ripped Nightmare's armor off his chest and Cassandra dug her sword into his skin. Nightmare swung his sword around mercilessly, flinging Maxi over to the wall. Talim made a deep gash down his chest and stomach, and Cassandra finally stuck her sword through his neck, almost finishing the sin. Nightmare fell to his knees, shaking like a mad man. Talim walked over to him and took one wind blade.

"THIS IS FOR YUNSUNG!" She yelled, and swiftly took his head off, the rest of his body falling to the ground as well.

"Talim..." A weak voice came from the ground. It was Yunsung. She dropped her weapons and ran to him. Maxi, Cassandra, and even Sophitia watched in silence.

"I'm sorry..."

"No! Yunsung, don't talk like that! We'll get you to a doctor. We'll save you!" Even as she said it, he closed his eyes and then opened them again slower. "Please don't die... Please! You can't leave me!.."

"Oh... yeah, I still owe you that... rain check, huh?" Talim laughed, though the tears were still falling down her face.

"I love you..." She whispered in his ear. Suddenly the wind blew strong, ruffling everyone's hair. Cassandra took Talim's hand and spun her around leading her around the corner. Maxi nodded at Cassandra and heaved Yunsung's body onto his shoulder, running as fast as he could.

A white ceiling was above. Blurry faces from around the room peered at him. A hush fell across the room. A red haired boy attempted to sit up, discovering that his stomach and chest were covered in white gauze. A cool hand touched his brow, pushing back red strands that fell across his eyes. Yunsung reached for the hand, and with what strength he had gained back, he grabbed the tiny hand and held it recognizing the fingers.

"Talim..."

"Yun!" Talim reluctantly couldn't embrace him... she just smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. Cassandra grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Welcome back!" He smiled at her and then looked around for Maxi.

"Where-?" He asked, straining himself.

"Outside..." Cassandra said.

"I need to talk to him."

"You need to get well," Talim argued. He looked at her for a second, and smiled.

"Help me up please," He said grasping her hand. Cassandra nodded and helped him to stand, Talim at his other side. Refusing more help, Yunsung turned the corner by himself seeing a blond haired man peering over the bridge into the water. In the water, Maxi saw a refection other then his own. He whirled around and saw Yunsung, his smile as broad as ever.

"You should be resting."

"Nah... You know me..." He smiled. Yunsung clasped his shoulder.

"You're stronger then I could ever be Yunsung. I envy you." Yunsung almost fell back in surprise.

"W-What?" Maxi nodded, smiling.

"I am at least five years your senior, and yet you are wiser then me in ways." Yunsung looked at him, his brown eyes wise and sad. Yunsung shook his head.

"What happened to Framal?... Was he resurrected?"

"No, he just needed your soul... And thank the Gods he did not get it. Nightmare is still out there... feeding off of innocent's souls... I feel as if I have not avenged my crew... I promised..."

"And you will. Maxi, you are not old. You have twenty years to become gray and old. Until then you can avenge your friends all you like..." He smiled. "I will avenge my friends also..." He said, thinking of Seung Mina.

"Yunsung." Maxi changed his tone. "I have heard... in the prophecy of the Soul Edge... If the blade dies... the souls it has stolen will return." Yunsung was silent, comprehending. He looked at Maxi, and gave a grim smile.

"You know what I do... The only question is will you come with me?" Maxi looked at Yunsung and corrected him.

"The only question is will the girls come with us?" Yunsung clapped a hand on Maxi's shoulder and walked into the building to tell the girls. Maxi hung back and looked into the water at his reflection. For the first time in a while, he smiled at the person he had become, the water mirroring him. He turned and ran to his friends.

_**THE END**_

**A.N:** This does leave the door open... But tell me what you think... I hope you liked Soul Calibur 2: A bond of Souls and Swords!


End file.
